Blessed Part two
by solista
Summary: Being blessed with family is all Murdoch has ever wanted


Blessed

Part 2

"Blessed is he that expects nothing,

For he shall never be disappointed."

(Benjamin Franklin)

Green River had gone all out for the Fall Dance. There would be two bands playing tonight, one the regular fiddles and guitars and the other a Mexican band. The valley was both now a vibrant rich heritage of north and south of the border.

As the Lancers pulled into the lively town, the brothers were the epitome of wealth and prestige that came with being landowners, successful cattlemen and very eligible bachelors. Though sadly only one was of legal age, the women could only dream of the younger dark-haired, blue-eyed son of Murdoch lancer.

However, the tall, blond-haired blue-eyed older son was just ripe for the picking and the eligible women were jockeying for position even before the young men set foot in the dusty street.

Carl Poke had decided to come to the dance at the last minute, standing in the yard at home he felt in awe of the Lancers. He had seen both brothers up to their armpits in mud, sweat and many other unmentionable things one gets into working at a cattle ranch. These young men were so much more, in their fancy duds they were Lancer.

When he saw his sister all decked out in her Sunday best with a bit more polish and when her eyes lit on Johnny Lancer, he just knew he had to go, just to make sure his little sister did not do anything stupid. After all this was his boss, and he knew from the other men at Lancer, Johnny may be young in years, but he was a man of experience in the ways of the world and of more experienced women, if ya catch the drift.

Carl Poke tied off his horse and loosed the cinch, turned back and helped Ms. Teresa down. The yellow of her dress displayed the delicacy of her face; her smile took everything and everyone in. She was downright beautiful.

Johnny Madrid Lancer helped Lillian Poke down from the carriage, as the girl straightened her dress, Johnny glancing around, landed on the face of Carl Poke; seeing the look in Carl's face when the man looked at his 'sister' well that jus made his hackles rise up.

Scott stepped into view and shook his finger, "You little brother will settle down. Any man that's not blind can see how beautiful our 'sister' is."

Johnny relaxed, the tension in his body at a more sedate level, he mumbled more to himself than anyone else, "Wish Murdoch was here, gonna need more than two set o eyes."

Offering his arm to Lillian the young woman looked up into his darkly handsome face and smiled. She was in heaven, here at this dance with Johnny Lancer, knowing that all the other girls would be jealous.

Since she had first seen him in her front room at home, then riding behind him on that golden horse of his her hand on his waist, if only that stupid jar of lemonade hadn't been between 'em she could have pressed up against his strong back. She smiled to herself, she had let her hand drift down his hip, and she touched it, just lightly, the handle of that gun, it felt almost alive. He had turned his head just a little and smiled at her, she felt like a fresh turned plot of soil just waiting for the planting.

Carl felt ten feet tall as he guided Ms. Teresa to the edge of the dance floor and patted her hand that was wrapped in his arm, " I'll go get you a drink from the punch bowl. You stay right here."

Her smile made him feel that if he had wings he would soar as high as an eagle.

Johnny put Lillian right beside his 'sister'. Seeing the look in Carl's eyes, he followed the bigger man to the punch bowl; they would set some ground rules right now.

Scott had moved on to a group of ranchers and settled into a conversation until the dancing started, then he would see how many young women he could squire around the floor till he dropped. Oh Boston had never been this much fun.

Knowing how many young women were on the look out for a husband, he could play the field. Just had to be discrete, would not want to wake up one morning with a shotgun in his face.

He did not think that particular wedding portrait would be all smiles.

By the time Carl and Johnny had returned with the drinks, the two young women had a herd of men surrounding them. Elbowing his way in Carl pushed aside Todd Bennett to stand beside Teresa, handing her the glass, she smiled at him, "Thank you Carl. Oh, this is Todd Bennett, Todd." She pointed to Carl, "This is Carl Poke"

The two men faced off, sizing each other up; through gritting teeth, Carl offered his hand, "Pleased ta meet'cha."

Todd took the hand and gave him back a smile, which showed straight white teeth, "Pleasure I'm sure." Hands in an apparent friendly handshake began to squeeze, after a few odd seconds the men released the shake, neither showing the effects.

Johnny did not much care for the press of bodies, and he invited Madrid for just a few minutes to clear his comfort zone. As the young men moved away from Lillian and Teresa, Johnny felt annoyance from some of them, come on then Madrid hadn't' doled out a respectable beating in a long time. His knuckles were gettin' soft.

Whoever looked at the smile from Johnny Lancer saw different things, one sweet to his sister and Lillian, the other goading a warning of things that could be.

Lillian just thought it was the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

As the dancing started, Johnny led Lillian to the floor, she was not an expert but Johnny made it look so easy. She felt like she floated above the floor, his hands making her feel secure. She had seen some of the girls stare daggers at her, but she was with Johnny they did not matter.

Teresa smiled, Carl may not be the best dancer she had ever danced with, but he tried hard. She already had a full dance card and it pleased her. The new dress Johnny had helped pick out was perfect. It showed her figure as a woman, but kept her innocence. If she had known some of the thoughts of these men she would turn Madrid loose.

Johnny and Lillian Poke swept past them, Johnny was a good dancer, and he should do it more. Teresa was glad he had not snarled at the young men that vied for her attention, he tended to be too protective; at least Murdoch and Scott gave a little leeway.

The dance was well underway when Murdoch Lancer and Aggie Conway came on the dance floor. They were an attractive couple, he towered over the diminutive woman, but his height did not make the woman rancher any smaller. She was confident, and in control of her life. Taking the reins after her husband's death of running a profitable cattle and horse ranch made her equal in a man's world.

With close friends like Murdoch, she cared less what anyone thought of her. Some people in the town wondered about the relationship she had with Lancer, but if there was anything they kept it discrete.

The dance music stopped as the bands changed, a lively Mexican tune started up, no one chose to dance, most were Anglos and the Mexicans were too shy to go on the floor.

Johnny walked over to a young Mexican girl. Most eyes were on the lean young man, his Charro suit cut to fit tight.

As he walked, his spurs made their own music, singing the confidence of the man. His white shirt accented the shade of his skin, not as dark as that of his mothers or as light as his fathers, but a mix of them both. He bowed respectfully to the young woman. She glanced at her father who nodded his approval, laying her hand in Johnny's she let him lead her onto the dance floor.

Teresa's breath caught as she watched the young couple, if only Johnny was not her brother. He was not in a legal way, but in her heart, he was her brother. She saw Murdoch, his own eyes never leaving his younger son showed wonder, pride and love.

Scott as the older wiser brother just smiled, he thought he would be the one to make many fathers lose sleep, but his younger brother had that down in aces and eights.

Soon others joined the young couple on the floor, even Murdoch and Aggie took a turn. Teresa danced with Manuel one of the young vaqueros from Lancer.

Everyone on the dance floor and off laughed, those not dancing clapped along with the music. There was a scream, which brought everything to a stop, faces turned towards the direction. The music silenced, they could hear grunts and flesh hitting flesh. Johnny looked for his brother seeing him he blew out a breath, finding his sister with Manuel he frowned, but left the dance floor in a rush.

Parting the crowds with just his presence Johnny came upon the fracas, Bo Garrison was swinging away at Jess Cummins

Lillian stood with her hands to her mouth; Teresa put her arm around the girl's waist, and watched in horror as Bo's lip split from a fist hitting him dead center of his mouth.

Johnny would have let them duke it out, but he saw how scared his 'sister' was.

Well that would not do, 'sides it was gettn' bloody and it kinda put a damper on the dance. For one he was not ready for his fun to end.

Scott waded in to break up the fight, as he reached for Jess one of Jess's friends reached for Scott. Pulled around to face Matt Macsween Scott ducked as a ham-sized fist came at his face.

Now Bo's friends got into it, an all out brawl was getting under way.

Once again, everything stopped as two gunshots rang out. Smoking guns from two different directions had put a stop to everything.

Smoke curled out of the barrel of Johnny Lancer's colt, just as it did from Val Crawford's, the sheriff of Green River.

Val's growled threat had men stepping back, "If'n ya all don't back off I'll be hauling all yer sorry behinds to my jail. Not much room fer dancin' and I don't serve no pink punch either."

Staring at the young offenders, he growled louder, "Now ya'll get cleaned up." No one moved, "I said now!" Val exploded into movement and smiled as the combatants ran off in different directions.

Val felt a hand clamped down on his shoulder, he turned his face, "I shoulda' known you'd be close by." Holding his hands up Johnny smiled, "Hey I'm innocent."

Snorting Val looked at his amigo, 'Yeah like I was born yesterday."

Looking at his younger friend Val started walking, "So what set this off?" Beside him Johnny shrugged, "Could been lottsa stuff, words, gestures, women."

Val smirked, "No Madrid in it?"

Grinning Johnny turned a childish innocent face to the sheriff. Taking his rumpled dirty Stetson off he smacked Johnny on his shoulder.

"Yeah don't even try, you involved sum how." He then replaced his hat. "It'll come out sooner than later, you mark my words, Johnny my boy."

Seeing his father stride towards him, Johnny grabbed, Maria, the Lancer housekeeper up. He pulled her to the floor as the band began a Mexican folk dance. She smiled at her galante Juanito. He laughed and swung her around, seeing his father out of the corner of his eye talking to Val.

The dance was a success except for the little fracas, which everyone just about forgot. The combatants however were another story. They would be feeling it for at least a few days.

The Lancers dropped the Poke brother and sister off and continued home. The moon was bright and the roads clear enough to see very well.

They met up with some of the Lancer hands who had been at the dance, Johnny kept glancing at Manuel. The young vaquero fidgeted in his saddle under Senor Johnny's scrutiny, Dios it was just one dance with the Senorita Teresa. He had to drop back behind the carriage to hide his smile.

Scott saw what was taking so much of his brother's attention, poor Manuel had only danced one time with Teresa, now the young man was getting the evil eye from Madrid/Lancer. Scott popped his brother on his thigh, "Behave brother." Scott saw Manuel drop back behind them. "It was one dance, I'm sure he's not about to whisk her away. Besides he's engaged, to the young lady you danced the first folk dance with."

Turning his head to look at his brother Johnny wiped his hand down his leg where it still stung. Smiling he glanced behind him, Teresa was nodding off, "Guess I gotta pull back huh?"

Nodding Scott, "She has to learn, her instincts are good, not like Madrid's of course, but she's been around men all her life. I think she'll be alright."

Folding his arms across his chest Johnny slouched down, "OK I'll back off." Grinning, "But I'll still keep an eye out, maybe two."

Scott shook his head, 'Lord help the man when his little brother marries and has a daughter.'

Johnny Lancer's stomach was flattered with the cookies, pies cakes and such that Carl brought to the ranch regular from Lillian. Johnny Lancer's head though was not flattered; this had to stop before it got serious. Lillian was a sweet girl, but Johnny was not ready for someone with a little house and a white picket fence in the near future.

He could go to his older wiser brother for advice, but that would make it seem Johnny Lancer could not handle his own problems. His father may know of some way to let the girl down easy, after all the man had lived a good long time. Shaking his head, nope not a good idea, the Old Man would think he was playing with a girl's heart.

Teresa, she's a woman, at least he could get an idea of how a woman would feel when he told them that he did not return the love they felt. Dios, he felt lower than a suck egg dog, but best get it done before there was real hurt done.

The Lancer brothers walked towards the bank, they returned the greetings tossed their way, tipping hats and moving aside as women passed them. Cilla Prescott watched the brothers, her heart still fluttered as she watched the younger one. She felt afraid to face him after what she had done she knew she had broken his heart, but it was out of her hands at the time.

Smoothing the front of her dress, she approached the two young men. "Johnny Lancer!" Her voice though strong, had a tint of uncertainty.

Johnny's head came up, a frown on his face, she was his past what did she want now that he was not hurtin' anymore.

Scott watched for signs his little brother was going to be very rude or down right mean. What he saw was a controlled young man, though not a happy one. "Scott I'll meet you over at the saloon later."

"Alright Johnny, in about an hour say?" Still trying to gauge his brother Scott put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah Scott an hour should just about do it." Looking at his brother, he gave a little smile, letting Scott know he was fine.

Scott's departure had Cilla moving closer to Johnny, "You are looking very well Johnny." Lowering her voice, "I've missed you."

Looking at the young woman, he did not see the girl he had fallen so in love with, she was different. "Yeah well I ain't changed none, looks to me you have though."

Cilla looked shocked, she had just gotten back to town, no one but her family knew. "What do you mean Johnny, I'm still me too."

Taking her elbow, he moved her down the boardwalk, "Come on no need standin' in tha street. I'll get ya a cup o coffee in the dining room at tha hotel."

People watched the young couple enter the dining room they looked good together. Why did Pricilla Prescott leave town with her sister Emma so fast, and now why was she back, and not her sister. Tongues wagged behind delicate hands.

The younger Lancer son was still trying hard to fit in and dispel his past, he was beginning to grow on the town, and he was becoming one of their own.

He had been hurt once by this girl and many did not want him side tracked from his goal.

Molly Bishop saw the dark haired young man enter, she knew Johnny Lancer was not yet nineteen, she herself was twenty something, but a girl could hope. She also saw Pricilla Prescott, what was she doing back here, what she had done to the youngest Lancer, why if she were a violent person she would scratch her eyes out.

Molly had waited tables at the dining hall for the hotel for a few years; she had heard all the stories about the Lancers. She had kept her opinions to herself until she knew the facts. The fact was the Lancers were good people, Murdoch fair, Scott smart and Johnny trying so hard to regain his birthright. Now this woman is endangering that purpose.

"Hi Johnny what can I get you?" She smiled down at Johnny and turned a frown to Pricilla.

Turning a heart-stopping smile to her Johnny said softly, "Two coffees please Molly, Gracias." She just loved it when he threw in that Mexican talk, it just seemed so right. "Be back in a second Johnny." In a swirl of skirt and petticoats, Molly turned and left the couple.

It did not take long and two steaming cups of coffee was set before them, "Anything else right now?"

"No Molly thank you." Molly left and went about waiting on other customers, keeping an eye on the young couple.

"You seem older Johnny, how can that be it's only been a few months." Johnny did seem to be grown up, maybe settled would be a better word.

"It's been five months ten days since you just took off and left. I waited a long time for just a letter." His eyes were sad she thought, and she had put the sadness there. Taking a sip of her coffee to give her a few more seconds,

" I am going to tell you something only my family knows, so please I ask you, beg you not to tell another soul." she begged with here eyes.

Nodding, "I'll listen, won't promise anything." Johnny said in his soft quiet voice.

Putting her cup down she looked around her, no one seemed to be eavesdropping. "My sister Emma, she got... well she... Ah, she was in the family way. My parents sent her back east to an aunt and I had to go with her until the time of the birth."

Johnny ran some calculations in his head, "So the day of the picnic she was already..."

Nodding Cilla looked at Johnny, "Yes."

"So her whole rouse with Scott was so she could trap him into marrying her?" Nodding again, "Please understand, Papa and Momma didn't know then, she didn't mean to do anything wrong, she was desperate"

Looking at her Johnny did not disguise his revulsion, "So she took it on herself to hog tie my brother to a lie?"

"She didn't want to hurt anyone, but your brother was willing to bed anyone who gave him a chance." Johnny's eyes turned angry "Shut up Cilla you're walkin' on dangerous ground."

He sat back from her, knowing people had heard his outburst. "My brother is a good, honest man."

Trying to put a hand on Johnny's arm, she put it back in her lap as he pulled away from her touch. "She knew he would do the right thing."

"Even if it was a lie, what kind of think'n is that?" Johnny stared at the girl, "So does your Papa and Momma know about their soon ta be newest addition?"

Jerking her head around, then back at Johnny she shuddered, "I don't know what you mean?"

"I'll say one thing you ain't a good liar, but that look most women have when they're in that way you got it in aces."

Cilla seemed to sink into her chair, trying hard not to show her fear. Sitting straight, she looked Johnny in the eyes, "So I can't lie, not to you. I hoped the feelings we had you could see your way..."

With a grin that spoke volumes, "so what ya found someone to drown yer sorrows in and he didn't return it?'

"That's not how it was. It was because of you. I wanted you so much, I tried to let you know it was ok if we...you know... if you wanted me in that way. You didn't seem to want me..."

"What kinda stupid headed idea was that? Course I wanted you, but I was willin' ta wait, till we were both ready." Johnny wrapped both arms around his chest and sat back.

Cilla put both hands on the table top, and leaned in towards Johnny,

"I knew your reputation, knew you had been with more experienced women, I didn't want to disappoint you when we..."

"What I know or didn't know at that time in my life had nuthin' ta do with what I needed from you. I wanted some one I could love who loved me for who I am now. I ain't that gun hawk who walked beside death, who gave myself over to the evil side of my soul. With you, I saw something good and innocent, I saw a life with out the dirty secrets I'll carry on my soul till the day I die. Now you turn out ta be just one more person wantin' me for something I can do for you, but not for who I am."

Standing Johnny looked down on the girl with tears in her eyes, "I can't really be sorry for you Cilla, I hope life takes you somewhere you can be happy like that girl I knew." He walked out after paying Molly for the coffee. The diner was quiet; nearly everyone had heard some of the exchange between the two young people.

Cilla stood to leave; she couldn't look anyone in the eye. Her life was ruined, what she had wanted a short time ago with someone who was her soul mate turned into a tragedy. She would have to leave here for good her parents would be devastated. She had only wanted to be good to Johnny she didn't want to disappoint him in the way of a man and a woman. How could she have been so ignorant? She'd lost everything, and truth be told that man who took her innocence wasn't even very good.

She could hear the hushed gossip behind her as she left the diner. Looking at Johnny's retreating, she stifled a sob and straightened her spine. Well when you play the game, you either win or lose. Sighing she knew with all her heart what she had lost.

Scott found his little brother already two beers down and on a third, "'Bout time." Johnny groused, "Bill one more for my brother, and get me another."

"Everything ok brother?" Scott nodded as Bill brought the drinks, the bartender tilted his head towards the younger brother, mouthed the words, 'get him home'.

Scott saw Johnny was holding a short fuse; something the Prescott girl had said must have set him off, the explosion was eminent.

Sipping his beer slowly he could see his brother's eyes darting about, looking for trouble, and he did not have long to wait for it.

Todd Bennett walked in with a couple of his friends, all townies all with clean pressed suits. Looking at Bill, Scott tipped his head towards the door. Bill had been a bartender for a long time, he knew when trouble was about to break loose. Scott Lancer knew too, so Bill headed out to find Val Crawford.

Johnny sat his empty mug down on the table. He sat forward in his chair, and wiped his lips with his fingers. Eyes never leaving the man dead in his sights. Scott put a hand out to his brother, if he could keep him in his seat until Val arrived; they could diffuse this situation before it got out of hand.

Johnny was up and half way across the saloon before Scott could fumble with his beer mug and slam it onto the table. Standing he quickly moved after his brother.

The three men at the bar turned towards the commotion, seeing a blood in his eye Johnny Lancer heading their way the men backed up as far as they could against the bar.

Todd drew in a breath, "Johnny can I offer you a drink?"

"What ya celebratin', anything I should know about?" Johnny was just about in the other young man's face. "Johnny, just back off, what is it you think I've done?"

Scott came up behind his brother, "Johnny you've had too much to drink let's just go..." Turning on his brother, "You stay out of it Scott. You and your 'let her learn from her mistakes' well it won't happen, not while I'm around." Turning back to Todd, he gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "You." Johnny emphasizing the word with a poke to the other man's chest "Will stay away from Teresa. I know what you want I know your kind. It ain't gonna happen with her."

"You got your sights set on her yourself Lancer?" One of the friends quipped. Todd tried to hush the man up; Scott hit his forehead with his hand. Johnny shot his eyes, now cold glacier blue to the speaker, "You just bought yourself a fat lip friend." Stepping back to deliver a roundhouse punch the friend pulled a derringer from his pocket; Todd reached for the gun as Scott reached for his brother's hand, as it made the downward swing to his gun butt.

Val walked in just as the bottle hit Johnny Lancer on the side of his head, the derringer went off hitting the ex gunfighter in the leg, and Johnny hit the floor with Scott's hand still on his brother's wrist.

Todd's friend with the broken neck of the bottle in his hand put the broken bottle on the bar. Todd laid the empty derringer beside it.

Scott released his brother and knelt down beside him and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his leather pants to expose the bleeding hole in his leg.

Bill threw a clean bar towel at the elder Lancer. Hands on hips Val shouted, "Will someone tell me what the hell jes happened here?"

Four voices started at once, holding his hands up Val gave a Texas whistle that shut everyone up. "Ya'll are givin' me a headache. Scott how's Johnny?"

Looking up with a red towel in his hand, "Well he won't die from the gunshot, but he's out cold and bleeding from the gash in his head. I need to get him over to Doctor Jenkins"

Val looked at Todd, "You help Scott get Johnny ta tha Docs."

Pinning the two friends with a cold stare, "You two stay here and talk ta me. Bill I'll need yer take on this too."

Scott and Todd lifted the unconscious Johnny between them and moved out. Bill pulled a beer for Val, took the broken bottle, and tossed it into the trash. Val pocketed the Derringer and picked up the mug, "Ok one at a time, talk."

Sam Jenkins heard the bell over his office door tinkle, putting down his fork he sighed at the steak he was leaving. "Be right there." Pulling on his suit coat he entered his office. Scott Lancer and Todd Bennett had Johnny Lancer slung between them. Blood ran down the young man's face and there appeared to be a towel wrapped around his leg, "Lord a mercy what's happened to him this time? Well get him onto the table in the back."

Standing aside as the two men shifted their burden, he followed them into the exam room. When Johnny was on the table, the doctor looked at Scott, "So what happened?"

"Well Sam he had a whiskey bottle slammed into his head, as he was going down a bullet from a small caliber derringer endeared itself to his left leg. He's been out for at least fifteen minutes."

"OK you two outside let me examine him." Dismissing the two men Sam shook his head and began his exam.

Todd sat with his head in his hands, elbows on his thighs, "I'm sorry Scott. I didn't know Teddy had a gun, and Phil doesn't have an aggressive bone in his body."

Scott looked down on the man in such turmoil he felt sorry for him, "It's not all your fault, Johnny was looking for a fight. You just happened in at the wrong time." Looking up Todd was confused, "What Johnny was saying about Ms. Teresa, I would never... she's just ..."

"If it makes you feel better, Johnny knows. He spoke to an old friend earlier and something set him off. When your friend made the statement suggesting Johnny and Teresa, well... that's all it took."

"Teddy speaks before he thinks. I hope Johnny will be alright."

Val Crawford opened the door and stepped in, "Your friend with the derringer better hope nuthin' happens, I could arrest him fer attempted murder, pullin' a gun on another man."

"But sheriff, Johnny was going for his."

"After he saw the derringer, a little fist a cuffs don't warrant no gun."

It grew quiet as the men waited for Sam to come out and let them know Johnny would be all right.

Sam Jenkins pulled the sheet up to his patients chin, and patted his shoulder. Taking his glasses off he pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose.

Three stitches to his head to close the gash opened by the broken bottle, then digging the small caliber bullet from his leg and packing the small hole, he'd live. What worried him was the concussion; Johnny hadn't woken even with the probing of the bullet and the stitching. They would just have to wait.

Letting the men in the waiting room know the extent of the damage and what still needed to be done, "Hopefully that lancer hard head will prove itself and he should wake soon."

Scott looked sick, "And if he doesn't?"

"I've examined him and it didn't seem like the cranium was damaged, it being on his temple caused it to bleed a lot, but any blow to the head can be potentially dangerous. We just have to wait and see."

They all jumped at the crashing and thumping sound coming from the exam room. Clearly, hearing, "Mierda!" they knew Johnny was awake.

Bursting through the door four men tried to expand the opening, Johnny sitting on the floor, hand to his head, eyes taking in the carnival scene, had to laugh. "Ya gonna take that on the road?" he grinned. "If one o you could untangle yerself could ya help me up, I don't feel too good."

Sam Jenkins seeing the flush and the sweat popping out on Johnny's brow, dove for the basin just in time to catch the beer coming up from the heaving stomach of his patient.

"What were you thinking?" Sam bent putting the basin under the table, as he stood he looked Johnny over, well no new blood stains, " Let's get you back to lying down." As Scott helped the doctor arrange his brother back on the table, he glanced into Sam's eyes. "Let me look him over, I don't think any harms been done." Checking bandages Sam announced there had been no new injuries.

Val walked to the side of the table and looked down with a critical eye, "Boy what got a burr under yer saddle?" The lawman growled. Looking his friend in the eye Johnny spat back, "Personal business." Arms over his chest in defiance he stared back at the sheriff.

"Boy I otta slap you inta one o my jail cells till what ever it is blows over." Val's eyes squinted.

"On what charge, law dog?" Johnny countered.

"Cause a you bein' you that's good enough fer me." Val crossed his arms over his chest.

Scott could only smile at the two old friends, Val was at least fifteen years senor to Johnny and Val was an officer of the law with Johnny being on the outside of the law. They were true friends no matter their differences and Scott was glad Val was here.

"Sam when can I take my brother home?" The doctor looked from Scott to Johnny, "Well I'd say a day from now, but that won't happen. Put him to bed when you get back to Lancer, watch for any sign of dizziness, he will have a headache, I will give you powders for that." Sam continued much to Johnny's scowl.

"No horse back riding for at least two days if he got dizzy and fell off he could be hurt worse. He should not have a problem with that leg wound, have Teresa change the bandages and put this salve on it. Any infection or the start of a fever don't hesitate to send for me."

"Come on Doc ya don't gotta write a book, it's just a scratch." Johnny lay back when Sam stared him down, "Johnny Lancer when you get your medical degree then we will discuss this, until then you will do as I say, understand?"

"OK Doc, ok, I'll be good, no horses for a day, if I get dizzy sit down before I fall down, I got it." Johnny slipped off the table; Val grabbed his arm as Johnny's legs felt like rubber.

Grinning Val, "Thanks amigo, Doc didn't mention I'd be weak in the knees."

Sam liked Johnny Lancer, but there was only so much a man could take, "Scott get him out of here before I perform an operation that would settle him down, I've heard it helps stallions and bulls."

Johnny felt phantom pain in his private parts. "Hey Scott tell doc Murdoch would not be happy, seein's he got no grandchildren yet."

Johnny thought he had the upper hand until his older brother gave him one of his smiles, "Johnny he still has me and there is always adoption."

The ride home was quiet, Johnny sat slouched down on the buckboard bench, hat pulled down over his eyes, arms crossed apparently asleep.

There was obviously something on the boy's mind, if you pushed him he would just close down, it was best to let him bring the subject up.

"Scott, why can't people just say what they mean, get it right out there?" Johnny's voice was low with a tinge of pain.

"Like you did with Todd?" Scott had his little smile on his lips as he answered his brother. His hat was hiding the same smile on Johnny's lips. "Well big brother maybe not that head-strong, but what that other fella said, I had ta push those words right back at 'em. I would never take advantage of Teresa, it made me sick ta think of her that way.

She's a beautiful woman, but she's Teresa. Know what I mean?"

Flicking the reins on the horses rumps got them going again, "I do Johnny. She will make someone a fine wife, but just not one of us." Another silence fell between the brothers; Scott thought Johnny had fallen asleep. Johnny's voice, so low Scott had to lean closer to hear, "I had a long talk with Cilla, you just missed a bullet from that sister of hers."

"You mean Emma was going to shoot me?" Scott pulled away as Johnny's hat smacked his shoulder. "All that book learn' an ya can't speak English."

Replacing his Stetson Johnny continued, "No

The reason she was tryn' so hard ta get ya lassoed was cause she was already in the family way. They sent her back east to an aunt, Cilla went with her."

"Ah, I had thought it was more than a broken heart. But Cilla never told you why she was leaving did she?"

Scott knew it had hurt his little brother when the girl just up and left without word of her going.

Sitting up straighter in the seat and looking out around him, Scott gave his little brother time to pull his words together. "She said she went to help with her sister, I can understand that, I can understand why she didn't tell me about her sister's condition. But she just left, no I'll be coming back, no I love you Johnny. Scott I gave her my trust and my heart, I thought she was different, but she was just like any other punta."

"That's pretty harsh Johnny." Scott was familiar with some words in Spanish, that one he had heard before and knew its meaning.

"No Scott she, damn Scott, she got herself in the family way."

Scott was shocked by the revelation, "I didn't think she was that kind of girl. Why has she returned now, surely her parents...?"

"Don't know nuthin' 'bout it." Johnny finished the sentence. Scott was astounded, he knew the Prescotts were upstanding citizens, honest, hard working, law abiding.

"Why Johnny? She said she loved you, she didn't have to try and trap you into marriage you would have married her regardless of your ages." Scott held the reins loosely, and turned slightly to his brother. "Johnny?"

"What she told me was half-witted, she..." Blowing out a breath Johnny took the time to collect his words, "She said she didn't want ta disappoint me in bed. Said I was experienced and she didn't want me ta think her unskilled. Dios Scott what comes inta peoples heads? I wanted her as she was; I already had all the experienced women I could ever want." Falling silent again Scott had his own thoughts about his little brother and how he had grown up.

His little brother was barely nineteen; too young to have done all the things he himself had told him and the gossip of others.

You could see the weariness on the young face, like he was a much older jaded man. Then his face would light up with a mischievous smile and devilment in his dark blue eyes, just a kid growing onto manhood.

Scott himself was in college before he experienced a professional woman. How old had his brother been, he was curious, but now was not the time to ask that question.

"So little brother the woman you will marry will be a virgin?'

Johnny turned to his brother, "To tha point ain't ya Scott?"

Smiling Scott answered, "You said to get it out there was Cilla wrong to try and please you?"

" It's not so much the woman I plan ta marry has ta be a virgin, but she needs ta be open to me, share with me and trust me. Cilla thought I couldn't be happy that she had never been with a man. I wanted ta be that man, her first. We would have been tied together forever. She didn't trust me enough."

Johnny took a second to look around, they had been on Lancer land for a long time now, and the hacienda was just over the rise.

"Cilla found herself in trouble and hoped I would help her, marry her. I can't do it, it's not like she loved the man, or he her. She gave herself to...she could have waited, I would have loved her unconditionally."

As they drove under the arch Johnny sighed, "No one else needs to know. OK Scott, no one."

Scott turned his head to look at his brother, "Alright Johnny, no one needs to know. I think enough pain has been spread around."

Head lowered Johnny took a deep breath, clearing his head. If he didn't gain some control now his emotions could be read by anyone with eyes. No he was Johnny Madrid Lancer; he was in control of his life. Smiling, who was he kidding no one was in complete control, the unexpected always come around to put a spoke in the wheel.

Lightly backhanding his brothers stomach Johnny put his best poker face on. He could already see Murdoch and Teresa come out of the hacienda to meet them, no matter what troubles come, there was always coming home, and the blessings bestowed on them all.

Carl Poke slowly saddled his personal horse for the ride home, something was on his mind and he didn't know how to address it. If he said the wrong thing the wrong way he could lose his job and someone he considered a friend. Things were beginning to get out of hand at home. He had to be sure part of the problem was not with Johnny Lancer.

He hadn't heard the approach of Scott Lancer and nearly jumped out of his skin when the deep voice asked him a question. Turning he saw the question in the concerned face. "What? I'm sorry Mr. Scott, I was gatherin' wool."

"I said you look like a man with a lot on his mind, can I help?"

Looking down at his feet then back up into his bosses face, gave Carl a second to get the right words.

"Yes sir maybe ya can. It's... well... you know I think a lot of the Lancers, Mr. Johnny in perticular, but sumptin's not right with my sister Lillian, I can't really talk to Pa or Ma 'bout it. Since the dance she has gotten a wild hair, all she talks about is Johnny. I jes need ta know ifn' he's been sniffin' 'round my sister."

Scott looked at the young ranch hand, the Poke family seemed to be good people, and Johnny had taken an interest in the family. However, to think of Lillian Poke in that way, he did not think she piqued his little brother.

"Well the best way to find out is ask him." Seeing fear in the ranch hands face, Scott smiled and patted the arm of the other man, "I'll stay right with you, I'm sure Johnny won't shoot you on the spot."

Not really believing Scott, Carl let himself be lead to his doom.

"Johnny!" Scott shouted to the youngest Lancer, "Carl needs to speak with you."

Looking at the ranch hand Johnny turned away from the corral, "Got, things ta do, whatcha' need Carl?" Johnny usually was not as abrupt, but when it came to horses, you did not interrupt his work.

"Ah Mr. Johnny... Sir... I ah..." The bigger man fidigeted like a schoolchild in front of the teacher head down hat in hand.

"Shoot it out man." Scott grimaced at the word, Carl about lost his lunch, and Johnny stood hands on hips. Carl kept looking at Johnny's right hand how it was so close to his gun butt. Scott spoke up, "Carl is concerned about you and his sister Lillian."

"Sissy, what about her she's ok ain't she? I don't recon I'd seen her since tha dance. She got a problem ya need help with?" Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

The words Scott used registered, "Wait, me and Sissy, there ain't no me and Sissy."

Glaring at Carl, Johnny growled, "she tell ya different?'

"No Johnny, she don't talk ta me, but sumpin' got her changed. Ever since that dance she balks at helpin' Ma around tha house, she snaps at the younger kids and tells everyone she's gonna up and leave and live in a big fancy place like Lancer."

"Carl," Johnny started, "I ain't seen your sister since tha dance. After the fight I kinda didn't like how she was, it was as if she got a kick outta the blood from someone fightin' over her. I'll protect anyone that needs it, but I won't do it ta make 'em feel special."

Nodding his head Carl looked up into Johnny's eyes, "I know what yer sayin' is the truth. Pa's about ta take a belt to her... I just wanna get that idea of her leaven' outta her head 'afore it's too late, it could turn out bad for her."

Lillian Poke did not send Johnny Lancer anymore cookies or cakes, not even a pie. Johnny's stomach was not happy, but Johnny was very glad the girl had backed-off.

Sitting on his horse right leg wrapped around the saddle horn, the end of his storm strap in his lips the young man looked out over Lancer. He had begun to call it home, he wasn't sure what home was suppose to feel like, if it made you feel secure, calm, loved, then he was home.

Love, that's another of them words that had so many different meanings. He had used Scott's big dictionary that was a new word that Scott had taught him, to look up love. Love: strong affection, cherish, to take pleasure in..., just too many meanings.

Love for his family ok he could understand that, that meant caring. Love for the opposite sex, now that had many different meanings.

One was the urge for some female company no commitments, then there was love because you developed a strong affection for them, then just out of your head, mind shattering, and heart grabbing love. He still didn't really understand; Scott said you couldn't find the definition of love in a book. It was something your soul felt, you would just know it when it was true.

He thought he had love with Cilla Prescott, but didn't trust and honesty have a part. Spitting out his storm strap and placing his booted foot back in the stirrup Johnny was ready to go talk to Murdoch, he'd been married twice, he otta' know sumpin' 'bout love.

Below him he saw a horse at full gallop, the rider obviously a woman from the flapping of her skirt and petticoats, was in a big hurry, his breath caught as the horse fumbled, the rider trying to keep her seat lost control and Johnny's heart was in his mouth.

'Dios, stupid woman,' Johnny thought. Urging Barranca into a downhill, flat out run, Johnny watched as the riders horse took off for home, wherever that was.

The body under all the petticoats and skirt hadn't moved he hoped she wasn't hurt too bad. Jumping from his horse before the animal fully stopped, had Johnny kneeling beside the woman. Turning her slowly onto her back he brushed the auburn hair from her face. His breath catching, it was Cilla Poke, she had a cut over her eye where she must have hit a rock in her fall, her right arm had a funny angle to it, and her breathing didn't sound too good. Dios Johnny whatcha gonna do now?

He took his fairly clean bandanna and wrapped her head; at least the bleeding had stopped. Finding some thick strips of leather in his saddle bag and a horsehair string, he set her arm as best he could. Like Doc. Sam said he wasn't no doctor.

More to himself than anyone else Johnny sighed, "OK Ms. Sissy let's get ya up and home, we're closer ta Lancer, so I guess we'll have a guest at the hacienda. Now don't take this wrong, but my hands gotta take a bit o liberty ta get ya up on Barranca." Looking at his horse, "And you mi compadre stand still."

The horse nodded his big head and stood while Johnny hoisted the unconscious girl into the saddle. Swinging up behind her he held her in his arms, pressed close to his chest one arm around her waist the other on his reins he urged Barranca forward at a slow walk. "Nice 'n easy fella, don't know how bad off she is, but let's give her a smooth ride." Barranca nodded again and did just that, smooth and slow.

There were a few hands in the yard as Johnny and the big palomino walked slowly into the compound, they rushed to the horse and rider.

Johnny's arms were about to fall off, holding the woman's slight body began to feel like she weighed as much as a heifer. Teresa would have his head if she had heard the description. However right now he couldn't even feel his arms. Walt and Frank put their hands up to relieve Johnny of the dead weight, gently lifting her off Barranca as the horse sidestepped. Johnny dismounted a little wobbly and patted the horses' neck, "Good fella, ya did real good."

Handing the reins to Manuel, Johnny followed the two men into the open patio doors. Murdoch stood behind his desk as he watched the two hands bring in a woman; Teresa had just come in from the kitchen. Both looking at Johnny for answers, "It's Sissy Poke, she took a fall from her horse."

Teresa looked at Frank and Walt, "Follow me; we'll put her in the downstairs guest room. Johnny get Maria and have her bring a basin of warm water and her supplies, Murdoch send someone for Doctor Jenkins and someone to the Poke farm."

Never once looking to see if the men followed her orders she continued to the room, Frank and Walt with the unconscious woman between them.

Two hours later Sam Jenkins closed the door on Lillian Poke and her mother. Taking his glasses off he met the Lancers and Pokes in the great room of the Lancer hacienda.

Carl and Mr. Poke looked expectantly for a good word from the doctor. The Lancer's stood waiting, hoping for these good people that the girl would be alright.

"She's shaken up and she has a slight concussion, her arm is broken, I've set it, she also had a cracked rib. Mr. Poke your wife would like to see you and Carl."

Mr. Poke shook Sam's' hand, "Thank you doctor; Carl." The family left the room to walk the hallway to where a daughter and sister lay in the Lancer guest room.

Murdoch handed Sam a glass of brandy, "You look like you need this."

Taking the glass, Sam nodded, "Thanks old friend, I do." Taking the first sip he let it slide down his throat. "She's going to be alright, shook up, but she's a strong young woman. Johnny you did a good field dressing of her injuries."

"Well wasn't nuthin' I hadn't done for myself." Johnny said bluntly.

Murdoch looked up, "Son you've had to set your own bones?"

Shrugging his slim shoulders, "No one else around, all I had was me. Ya learn ta do things fer yourself, just how it was." Changing the subject, "Doc she say why she was hell bent for leather?"

Murdoch dropped the subject, what else did his young son have to do for himself. He made a pledge, 'his boy would never have to do things alone again.'

"She told her mother, I can't discuss what was said. It was a good thing you got to her so quickly Johnny, you may had saved her from further injury." Setting his empty glass on the table, Sam turned to Murdoch, "I'm leaving now, if you could let the girl stay the night and rest up. Her parents can take her home tomorrow."

Pulling Murdoch out of his ruminations the rancher nodded, "Oh, of course what ever they need. Sure you won't stay for lunch?" Sam moved towards the door, picking up his hat and black bag, "No, but thank you. Johnny you did well, Murdoch." Sam left the Lancer's, father and son in the great room. Johnny wrapped his arms around himself; he just knew his father was going to ask questions he would rather not answer, "Not right now Murdoch."

Eyes on his younger son, "When son? When will you talk to me, tell me about your life with your mother and then without her?"

Looking up into his father's face, Johnny could have sent a withering glare at the older man, but the true concern and need in the old man's eyes stopped him, he really did care. "I have things to tell you, and some things you will never know." Holding up a hand, "Just how it'll be Murdoch, some things are just better left in the past."

Nodding Murdoch smiled, a genuine fatherly smile, "All right son, when you're ready."

"Thanks Murdoch." Sighing Johnny smiled, "Guess one day we'll get this family thing right. Might even include your older, wiser son, do a little give 'n take all around."

Putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm sure he would like that son."

Teresa had stood at the kitchen door and heard the father son exchange. Her heart leapt, 'A family, one day a true family.'

Mr. and Mrs. Poke took their daughter home the next day. The young woman looked forlorn and in a little pain. She would not look Johnny in the eye, and just barely managed a thank you to Murdoch after a stern look from her father.

Mr. Poke had talked to Murdoch early this morning over a cup of coffee; the rest of the hacienda had yet to stir. Making his presence known Johnny entered the kitchen and poured a cup of strong coffee, he surmised what the two older men had been discussing. He had said as much to Scott last night.

Johnny had heard the talk in the saloon, Bo Garrison was a no count saddle tramp, working from one ranch to the next, staying long enough to get a grubstake then moving on.

Lillian had taken a liking to him, not even Carl knew she had been riding out to meet him on the range.

When she knew Johnny Lancer was out of her reach, she latched on to one of the men who fought over her at the fall dance. She chose wrong, Jess Cummins at least had a goal, to own a small ranch, marry and have kids. He worked hard and wanted to settle. However, to Lillian, Bo was the unknown, a little excitement in her day-to-day life. Now her life was in turmoil, all because of infatuation, and not true love.

Johnny figured out what happened when he had seen the young woman's dress with blood on it, and it was not from her head wound. He never told Scott, or Teresa, but he knew Lillian Poke was with child and she had lost it in the accident.

Saying their goodbyes the Lancers watched the disappearing wagon and the Poke family. Murdoch's arm around his ward they entered the hacienda, Scott put a hand on his brother's shoulder gave it a squeeze, and headed after his father.

Johnny shivered, it was getting colder, winter was coming and so too another chapter for fates to write in Johnny's book.

He will soon be turning nineteen, nearly of an age to sign contracts, do business deals and get married. Grinning, well nearly there he would still have two more years to be young Johnny Lancer.

He liked that idea, the young son of a well to do rancher, little brother of Scott, whom he trusted with his life, and brother to T'resa.

Beginning to settle into his roll as just Johnny, he pondered, as long as his past left him alone. Johnny Madrid knew that one day the fates would allow his dark past to crowd into the sunlight of Johnny Lancer.

Until that day, Johnny would be Lancer, and Madrid, just in case any loose man tried to take advantage of his sister.

Smiling he waved to Cipriano and entered the hacienda and home. A grin more associated to Madrid than Lancer touched his lips, maybe Madrid would make a call on Mr. Bo Garrison, devilment in the sapphire blue eyes, ' bout time that cowpoke headed out, yep, a little visit from Johnny Madrid.'

The End


End file.
